Babysitting
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Podía lidiar con el pequeño, pudo con Alfred, Matthew, Hong Kong, Sealand, ¿cómo no podría con el hijo de Martín y Manuel? Haría todo para llevarse bien y entablar una linda amistad, y más si estaba a cargo de cuidarlo. Por accidente le llamó papá Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi loca creación.

Pareja: Shota… ¡Es broma! Ninguna a excepción de MUY leves ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel y UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

Advertencia: La ternura y lo tsundere del hijo de M&M. Lo buen padre que puede lograr ser Arthur.

* * *

**Babysitting**

Tomado de la mano de su _mamá_ hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas aguantando las ganas de hacer el gran berrinche del año, simplemente no quería estar al cuidado de ese estúpido rompe hogares como suele llamarle constantemente su tío abuelo Prusia y su _papá_. No había dejado de mirar al idiota con el ceño fruncido.

―Martín se reusó, pero le dije que tú tienes más experiencia en cuidar niños ―le decía Manuel sin soltar la mano del pequeño―, y después tuvimos algunas discusiones hasta que razonó, pero me dejó a cargó en venir el muy fleto.

―No hay problema, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo… ― ¿cuidar? Ni siquiera pudo cuidar bien a Alfred y cuidaría de él. Hmp, le haría la vida imposible.

―Es que…no se llevan bien… ―dudó.

―Eso lo sé. Descuida, trataré que en estos días mejoremos nuestra amistad. ¿Qué dices Carlitos? ―bajó la mirada al nombrado surcando los labios, dando simpatía a rubiecito, él no le agradó siguiendo enojado. Arthur se dio por vencido levantando la vista al latino― ¿Por cuantos días?

―Dos no ma' ―respondió, se agachó a la altura del isleño con una sutil sonrisa―. Pórtate bien, olvida todo lo que dijo Martín. Vendré por ti en dos días.

―Yo quiero ir contigo…no quiero estar con el cejudo ―lo último le molestó al británico―, quiero estar con el tío abuelo Prusia o el tío Alemania o el tío Francia o el tío Italia.

―Prusia, Alemania e Italia están ocupados, y jamás te dejaría a cargo del pervertido y fleto de Francis.

―Mi papá me deja juntarme con él…

―Maldito argentino… ―murmuró, cuando llegue a casa mataría a Martín, le había dicho que no se juntara tanto con el francés o por lo menos si juntaran, que Martín estuviera presente ante cualquier enseñanza no apta para un menor― Solo pórtate bien, ¿por mí?

―Uhm…lo intentaré… ―daría su intento en no molestar tanto a Inglaterra, ahora, sí ese tipo le pregunta sobre la relación de sus padres, le sacaría las cejas…maldición, no trajo su lanza porque Chile se lo impidió, únicamente su oveja en sus brazos.

Manuel besó la frente del pequeño, se incorporó, se despidió de Arthur y se fue.

―Bien… ¿Quieres hacer? Te puedo leer un… ―estaba hablando solo. El menor lo dejó en la soledad, ¿Dónde demonios se metió?― ¿Carlitos? ―caminó intrigante por el corredor, entró a su habitación y ahí se encontraba viendo televisión junto con la ovejita sobre la cama. Suspiró agotado, sería una prueba bien dura para que se llevaran bien o para que no le hiciera maldades― ¿Quieres comer algo? ―preguntó y no recibió respuesta. Que más daba, prefirió dejarlo solo e ir a la cocina y prepararle algún postre, quizás con ese pequeño paso le cambaría la mentalidad. Al llegar… ¿Qué cosas le gustaban? ¡Claro! Manuel le entregó una lista de las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Buscó en sus bolsillos encontrando la lista.

_Cosas que le gustan:_

_Té, mate, chocolate caliente. Dulces, alfajores, los chilenitos, curanto, milcao, asado, sopaipillas, pastel de choclo (le gusta el de Martín), las tostadas, la pizza. Antes de acostarse le gusta que le cuenten un cuento, menos de princesitas y piratas, dile cosas mitológicas, hadas y ese tipo de cosas, y dale leche con chocolate no tan caliente._

_Cosas que no le gustan:_

_Por favor, trata de cocinar bien. No le toques el rizo. No le lleves la contraria si dice que Martín es el mejor país el mundo, si es así, dile que yo también lo soy. Si dice que es mejor que tú, hazle caso o no lo escuches. Los tomates no le agradan mucho. Lavarse los dientes antes de dormir, oblígalo, dile que vendrá el Cuco si no se los lava, y si no quiere dormir, también. No toques a Como tú. Y tiene el ego al igual que Martín._

_Eso es todo lo básico, suerte, dale paciencia._

_PD: No le vas a entender mucho cuando hable. Tiene dos dialectos, chileno y argentino._

_PD2: Toma té después de almuerzo, al igual que yo._

No sería tan complicado lidiar con Tierra del Fuego, pudo soportar a sus hermanos, Estados Unidos, Sealand, Hong Kong, tenía que poder con el rubiecito egocentrista. Llevó la mano al mentón pensando en que podría cocinarle. Sintió una presencia (a parte de las hadas) en la entrada, giró por pocos centímetros la cabeza, ahí yacía el menor sin la oveja.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―preguntó preocupado guardando el papel.

―Tengo hambre idiota. ―dijo indiferente.

Arthur hizo oídos sordos a lo último, recordó a Lovino pidiendo comida a Antonio. Sonrió y se agachó frente a él.

― ¿Qué quieres comer?

―Asado.

―Eso no te puedo cocinar, es mucha comida para ti, además la hora de almuerzo ya pasó.

―Entonces porotos con riendas.

―Tampoco, y no sé qué es eso.

―Muérete. ―contestó, el cual el mayor acabó bajando la cabeza en modo de derrota. Sería bastante difícil llevarse bien. Levantó la cabeza.

―Escucha, sé muy bien que no nos llevamos de maravillas. Reconozco que fui bastante cruel en esa época, y que no todo es de mi responsabilidad, no sabía que existías, hasta te pedí perdón y no recibí ninguna respuesta.

―Separas a mi mamá de mi papá. ―mantendría esa pared invisible entre los dos, no quería llevarse bien con el intruso.

―No, yo no hago eso. Es Martín quien agranda las cosas. Manuel y yo solo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, solo eso. ―al terminar de hablar, se mantuvo un silencio donde hacía pensar a Carlitos.

―Solo… ¿Son amigos? ―no se sentía tan confiado para creerle― ¿No separas a mi mamá de mi papá?

―Amigos, solo amigos ―Arthur le sonrió cerrando los ojos, dándole seguridad de sus dichos. El pequeño no dijo nada, pero al mirarlo notó un diminuto estiramiento de labios como tratando de ocultarlo―. Okay. Sé que te gustan las cosas dulces… ¿Te gusta el apple pie?

― ¿Qué es eso? ―genial, ya le estaba dándole confianza.

―Tarta de manzana. ¿Lo conoces? ―Arthur sonrió un poco más dándole más confianza y simpatía a la conversa y diciéndose mentalmente "¡Vamos que se puede Arthur!"

―Tía Vene me dio una vez, y me gustó mucho, che. ―podía ya agradarle, pero ese dialecto argentino le molestaba, prefería mil veces hablando como Manuel que como Martín, sin embargo la ternura del isleño le hacía darle lo mismo, incluso por inercia llevó su mano a la cabellera…espera, no era correcto por el momento, estaba escrito claramente no tocarle el rizo… ¿y el cabello? Tal vez se enojaría y volvería otra vez llevarse bien… Detuvo su mano y la regresó.

―Entonces te preparé eso. ―enderezó sus piernas.

―Pero… ―volteó al escucharlo― no es que me preocupara ―arrugó el puente entre sus cejas, desviando la mirada. Solo al verlo sabía que era característica irrefutable de Manuel―, mi papá me dijo que cocinas horrible.

Una punzada sintió en el corazón.

―No… ―dijo nervioso― No cocino mal, es que algunas personas no saben valorar mi comida. Eh… ―quedó pensativo notando de vista a Carlitos creyéndole nada, debía buscar algo bueno, algo contrario de los dichos de Argentina― ¿Sabías que tu mamá le gusta mi comida? ―bien hecho.

―Sí…es que come mucho y no engorda, y puede comer cualquier cosa cuando tiene hambre. ―respondió sincero.

―Es verdad… ―dejó salir una tonta risilla, pues el pequeñín tenía razón― Bueno, preparé la tarta de manzana, puedes ir a ver televisión si quieres.

―Oka. ―acertó yéndose a la habitación.

No era tan diabólico como solía ser con él, jalándole el cabello por estar compartiendo con Chile una indefensa taza té, o cualquier actitud hacia su _mamá_. Ahora ese niño le era un encanto, le prepararía la mejor tarta del mundo. Sonrió.

―Es rubio y tiene el mismo peinado que yo, es tan tierno… espera… ―pausó mientras amasaba. ¿Rubio y el mismo peinado? Ahora que lo pensaba con mucho cuidado, tenía un gran parecido con él cuando era pequeño sin contar las cejas. ¿Y si no era hijo de Martín? ¡Mucho peor! ¡¿Si fuera de él y Manuel y no lo sabía? Calma Arthur, calma. Era imposible que sea su hijo por cuestiones obvias. Tenía un rizo, el cual él no tenía. Las cejas, uff, era más que obvio. Su forma de hablar, y él no tuvo mucha influencia en el niño. Suspiró aliviado― Que tontería. Aunque debo reconocer su parecido a mí, físicamente. ―continuó en la cocina.

Tierra del fuego cambiaba los canales con el control de la televisión, lo único que veía y escuchaba era inglés y no comprendía, con suerte "Hello" y nada más. Por lo menos que su _mamá_ pensara en el idioma y mandarle películas de Disney traducidas o por último el español de Antonio…pensándolo bien prefiere las traducciones de sus tíos latinos.

―Beee~. ―hasta Como tú yacía aburrido.

―No entiendo ni una mierda. Debí traer algunos chiches ―dijo enojado refiriéndose a los juguetes―. Estando aquí con el cejudo me voy aburrir bastante.

― ¡Carlitos, está lista apple pie! ―Arthur entró al cuarto sosteniendo un plato con sus manos, caminando y sentándose en la cama.

El menor observó con intriga la masa, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía comer eso aunque no se veía tan mal…quizás algo quemada pero pasable.

Inglaterra procedió a cortar la tarta con el cuchillo, muy contento.

― ¿No hay nada en español? ―preguntó Carlitos.

― ¿Español? ―levantó la mirada tomándole atención.

― ¿Soy weón o qué? ―el británico captó el insulto, pero prefirió no decir nada para no comenzar una riña sin fin― No hay nada en español, ni siquiera Los Padrinos Mágicos hablan en español. ―se sentía resignando, ya tenía ideado lanzar el control al televisor.

―Tío Arthur tiene programación en español, solo tengo que conectar unos cables ―decía mientras iba al televisor hacer lo que había dicho con los cables―. Listo, cambia los canales.

El rubiecito no le respondió cambiando los canales, y sí, estaban los de español de España y Latino, para comprender, lo dejó en el latino.

El europeo regresó a sentarse y servir a cada uno un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

En sus manitos, tragó saliva recordando las advertencias de Martín.

―_No comas nada preparado por ese inglés, ni siquiera un pan._

― ¿No vas a comer? ―Arthur lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Voy a comer si comes vos primero.

― ¿Eh? Ah… ―maldito mocoso, todavía no le tenía confianza. De acuerdo, daría el primer mordisco para que apreciara su delicia de comida―. Okay.

Como tú y Carlitos miraron al ojiverde con incertidumbre esperando al inglés a que comiera. Si le comenzara a doler el estómago, preferiría morirse de hambre.

Ya estaba masticando y…no tenía buen sabor… Trató de no toser, ocultando la repugnancia en el rostro.

―E-Esta muy bueno…delicioso ―forzó estúpidamente una sonrisa. El menor lo miró interrogante, luego a su pedazo de tarta, decidido iba a dar el primero mordisco, sin embargo, pensándolo muy bien, demasiado bien, Arthur se lo arrebató, era por el bien de la salud el pequeño, ¿qué sucedería si se intoxicara? Ni pensarlo―. Te-Tengo algo mucho mejor que esto.

―Pero no comí nada.

―Ya es de noche, ¿quieres chocolate caliente? ―ya estaba de pie llevándose el "veneno".

―… ―le miró enojado― Hazlo que quieras.

Agotado, fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate, por lo menos esto le sale bien, solo era cosa de sacar chocolate en polvo y echar en un vaso, donde lo ultimó era agua caliente. Antes de verificar si estaba a buena temperatura se lavó las manos. Introdujo el dedo. Estaba un poco caliente, a lo que procedió a echarle una limitada agua helada. Ahora sí estaba listo, regresó a la habitación.

― ¿Tanto te demoraste en hacer el chocolate, idiota?

― ¿Podrías tratarme mejor? Digo, ahora que nos tenemos más confianza y simpatía ―le entregó el chocolate y se sentó. No recibió respuesta, ya que daba sus sorbos correspondientes―. ¿Te vas a quedar en mi cama?

― ¿Me estay echando? ―se defendió mirándolo de reojo.

―No tengo problemas en que duermas a mi lado. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza, y esa simpleza logró sonrojar al pequeño.

―Ah…a-ah… ―muy bien, ahora tartamudeaba. ¡¿Por qué tendría que tartamudear? A lo mejor era tiempo de no juntarse tanto con _mamá_― No dormiré en el sillón…y menos solo.

―Okay. ¿Me harías el favor de levantarse y así poder ordenar la cama para acostarnos? ―preguntó lo más amable y tierno posible, y funcionó. Se levantó, ordenó a su oveja a que se bajara, todo esto mientras seguía bebiendo su chocolate.

Inglaterra corrió un poco las sabanas y el cubrecama. Luego ordenó tomando el rol de padre, a que Tierra del Fuego fuera a colocarse le pijama en el baño y se lavara los dientes. Él obedeció, pero claro, haría lo primero, pero no lo segundo.

― ¡No me lavaré los dientes!

― ¡Si no te lavas los dientes, el Cuco vendrá por ti!

― ¡Eso sirve con mi mamá!

― ¿Qué? Bueno…en ese caso… Si no lo haces, Rusia vendrá por ti.

El pequeño entró al baño y se lavó los dientes. Cualquier ser viviente le daría miedo el ruso, menos Bielorrusia, Polonia y Prusia…y Alfred. Después los dos se acostaron viendo televisión.

―Oye… ―llamó con cierta dificultad al inglés― No es que me interese… ¿Cómo conociste a mi mamá? ―hizo la misma expresión de Romano al preguntarle cosas que le interesan hacia España.

A Arthur le extrañó la pregunta, qué más daba, era el momento apropiado para seguir entablando una gran amistad.

―Conocí a Manuel ―y comenzó a relatar, donde el rubiecito le acaparó la atención, mirándolo enseguida― cuando él era muy pequeño. Y no me refiero cuando España traía todas sus colonias a Europa. Lo conocí por mi propia cuenta. ―enmarcó una sonrisa.

― ¿Conociste a mamá cuando era un pibe? ¿Y cómo era? ―estaba agarrando confianza.

―Manuel era bastante rebelde, gruñón y un poco tímido… ―sonrió para asimismo recordando.

―Pero… ¿Cómo lo conociste si estaba con el abuelo España?

―Es verdad. Antonio no dejaba que lo viera…pero…me fui en mi barco, navegué y llegué a esas tierras tan lejanas, y lo conocí. Desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien, le hacía caso omiso al tonto de Antonio. ¿Te contó que le di muchas de mis costumbres?

―Sí. Pero también viajaste donde mi papá, si no me equivoco. Es el segundo país latino con influencia británica, después de mamá.

―Sí, pero él me odia… ―trató de continuar, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

―Y trataste de invadir Río de La Plata.

― ¿Tanto sabes? ―se sorprendió por aquella información que le había traído dolores de cabeza.

―Mi papá me cuenta cuanto te odia.

―Ya veo… ―frunció el ceño― Como iba diciendo, me odia y es un mal agradecido. El único que valora todo es tu mamá…digo…no importa.

―Quiero saber más de mi mamá. Abuelo España me ha contado muchas cosas, pero son muy malas…son aburridas…

Mientras tanto en España:

― ¡Romano, Romano! ―gritó en lloriqueo.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres bastardo? ―no le dio preocupación.

―Siento que alguien muy importante en mi vida está hablando mal de mí. ―dramatizaba.

―Bien por ti, y bien por esa persona.

Regresando a Inglaterra:

Tierra del Fuego se había acercado al británico tomándole más atención.

―Mamá me contó que una vez se subió a tu barco.

―Eh…sí, sí. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

―Ujum. ―acertó con la cabeza.

―Es gracioso…la primera vez vomitó… ―luego siguió contando más y más y más, hasta saber todo de Manuel cuando era niño, incluso las discusiones constantes con Martín―. Fin.

―Argentina es el mejor país del mundo. ―en una parte de lo narrado por Arthur, hubo algo que le molestó al menor sobre su _padre_.

Ante esto, hizo memoria de las notas. ― ¿Y Chile?

―También. Los dos son los mejores países del mundo ―el castaño tenía razón en corregirle de acuerdo a la lista, para cambiarle un poco el ego era necesario decirle algo con respecto a su _mamá_―, junto con tío Uruguay. ―y agregó al señor brillitos.

Arthur río bajó y volvió a su semblante natural.

―Es hora de dormir, ¿no te parece?

―No tengo sueño.

―Beee~. ―Como tú yacía debajo de la cama.

―Sé que te gusta que te cuenten cuentos antes de dormir ―era lo mejor para Inglaterra, adoraba contarles cosas mágicas a los niños cuando solía hacerlo con Alfred. Ante esto Carlitos acertó, se acomodó, recostó, dejando la cabeza sobre la blanca almohada―. De piratas no te gustan.

―No.

― ¿De unicornios? ―ojala dijera que sí, no obstante de sintió confuso cuando el rubio del rizo lo señaló inocente.

―Hadas… ―pronunció sin dejar de apuntar.

― ¿Las…puedes ver? ―se preguntó y le preguntó.

―A veces… Como sea, cuéntame de unicornios. ―ordenó.

Niño extraño…

―Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un unicornio y una hada, y eran muy amigos. El unicornio era muy pequeño… ―y así continuó con la historia mágica llenas de unicornios y hadas que solo Arthur puede lograr a contar con emoción y ser entretenido― El unicornio dio gracias a la luna y a su madre y así vivió con la hada muy feliz. Fin. ―finalizó, volteó a mirarlo y grata fue su sorpresa, pues se había dormido. Lo contempló, cada detalle de ternura mientras dormía, era completamente diferente al monstruito que suele atacarlo cuando Martín se lo ordenaba o al estar cerca de Manuel.

Se veía tan lindo e inocente. Quizás si recibiera mejor educación, sería más amable, pero que más daba, le tocó los dos países que peor hablan español…pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa.

Lo observó un poco más, ese rizo sobresaliente le hizo recordar a Alfred… Hey, espera un momento. Alfred fue su colonia, tiene ese rizo, y Arthur no. ¿Es necesario no tener un rizo para darse cuenta que podía de ser su hijo?...

¡No! ¡Arthur, quítate esa tonta idea de la cabeza! Está más que claro que es digno hijo de Martín.

Demonios, dejaría de pensar en estas tonterías. Apagó la televisión y la lámpara, y se durmió al lado del rubiecito.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

**N/A:** El fic no va a ser tan largo, constará de dos capítulos como mínimo. Quise escribir algo con la relación de estos dos, que no sea como perros y gatos. Pero descuiden, el pequeño también puede meterlo en problemas, y la relación mejorara bastante x3

Espero que les haya gustado.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi loca creación.

Advertencia: La ternura y lo tsundere del hijo de M&M. Lo buen padre que puede lograr ser Arthur.

* * *

**Babysitting**

Hoy era el primer día, mañana sería el segundo y se iría a casa con sus padres, pensó aun durmiendo, pero no podía continuar. Era de día. Abrió los parpados lentamente mientras iba sentándose, bostezó, se desordenó la cabellera, miró a su lado y la isla no estaba. ¿No estaba? Pestañó tres veces seguidas. Pudo haber ido al baño…

Se oyó unos ruidos de destrozos en el living, acto seguido le llamó la atención, y preocupado fue a ver, al llegar, se encontró con una pequeña destrucción de sillones, cortinas, y figuritas de costoso material. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?

―Yo no fui… ―la voz provenía detrás de su espalda algo ligera, actuando a mirar enseguida, ahí yacía el menor un tanto nervioso― fue Como tú…

― ¿Cómo tú? ―se preguntó. No recordaba que hiciera algo así en su propio living a no ser estar ebrio… ¡Ah, se refería a la oveja! Estúpido Arthur― La oveja… ―respondió para él mismo.

―Me levanté hacer pipí, hice y escuché ruidos, vine y encontré a Como tú…

Luego Inglaterra buscó a la dueña del desorden escondida entre las cortinas. Al diablo en no tocarla, la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en el patio trasero, era lo mejor que podía hacer antes los reclamos y pataletas del isleño. Le tomó la mano y entraron a tomar desayuno.

Si bien, no sabía cocinar o mejor dicho, sabía cocinar horriblemente mal, pero sí hacer un buen desayuno.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? No creo que quieras estar todo el día en casa. ―dijo Arthur antes de llevar una tostada a su boca.

―Me da igual. ―dijo indiferente balanceando los pies que no llegaban al suelo.

― ¿Quieres ir al Castillo de Harry Potter? ―tal vez eso le encantaría.

―No ―al parecer no―. Quiero ir donde mi tío abuelo Prusia.

―Tu mamá dijo que se encuentra muy ocupado.

―Donde tío Escocia.

―Menos, ese imbécil indujo a tu mamá al cigarrillo.

―Tío Gales, tío Irlanda. ―que insistente con los hermanos del inglés.

―Menos también ―dijo a regañadientes, no quería enojarse, asique iba hacer otra propuesta― ¿Te gusta el parque de diversiones?

―Bueno. ―dijo sin más.

Mientras seguía con la gran plática habían tocado el timbre. Inglaterra se levantó y fue a abrir. Mierda, ahora entraba otro niño malcriado.

― ¡Hello England! ¡Vengo a molestarte! ―exclamó desafiante apuntándolo con el dedo índice en la entrada de la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Sealand? ―¿acaso sus padres no lo vigilaban? En un día se sentía cansado con el hijo del argentino y del chileno, y para colmo lidiar con su hermano menor.

―Vengo a decirte que tengo listo mis preparativos para ser un gran país y dominar el mundo, hasta puedo provocar una tercera guerra mundial, desu yo. ―extendió una sonrisa dejando de apuntarlo.

― ¿Por qué no regresas a tomarte la leche? ―no tenía tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías en ser un país, jamás lo sería, y él se encargaría que nunca lo fuera.

― ¡Cállate! Ya veras, cuando sea un país, el mejor de todos, llegaras a mis pies pidiéndome ayuda. ―apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas sintiéndose orgulloso.

Un repentino tic en el ojo del inglés se hizo presente.

―Sí, bien por ti, buena suerte, bye ―dijo con voz pesada y cansada. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sealand entró a la fuerza―. ¡Hey son of the devil! ―exasperó.

―No he tomado desayuno, tomaré algunas cosas para comer. ―decía burlón y contento entrando a la cocina.

― ¡Ven aquí! ¡Sal inmediatamente de mi casa Sealand! ―Arthur cerró la puerta sin saber por qué lo hizo si lo echaría enseguida. Corrió hacia él.

Sealand buscaba comida dentro del refrigerador, de repente sintió una presencia desconocida, si alguien lee estuviese viendo con sumo cuidado e interrogación. Con la duda en su conciencia, giró un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con un niño rubio.

Tierra del Fuego, antes de que la micronación entrara sin previo aviso, alimentaba a Como tú, hincado frente a la ovejita, mirándolo sonriente. Cuando el chico entró, se puso de pie como modo desconcertado.

― ¿Es tu hijo? ―preguntó Sealand notando el gran parecido de ambos rubios, y sosteniendo una manzana, luego de un rato de procesamiento en el cerebro.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ―reaccionó Arthur con un leve sonrojo, pues ya tenía suficiente con pensar en que fuese su hijo sin saberlo.

― ¿Entonces quién es? ¿Otra creación tuya? ―al decir esto, sintió una gran alegría. Dejó la manzana sobre la mesa, y se acercó al pequeño tomándolo de las manos, él por su parte, se tensó por el contacto― ¡Eres otra micronación, al igual que yo, desu yo! ¡Nosotros dos seremos unos grandes países, crearemos un gran imperio!... ¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

―Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti-Tie-Tie-Tie… ―pobrecito, las palabras no le podían salir, nunca tuvo a alguien tan cerca como un niño aparte de turistas en la isla.

― ¿Tititititietietie? Qué nombre tan raro para una micronación… ―hasta pensó el tonto nombre que le había dado Inglaterra, claro, creyendo que era su nueva creación de fortaleza.

Carlitos se encontraba inmóvil. Él era más alto, fijándose en el cierto parecido que tenían. Sospechaba a sus propias mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, confusión, al punto de desmayarse… ¡Aun no le soltaba las manos!

El europeo, gracias al cielo, reconoció las expresiones en el rostro del argentino-chileno o viceversa, en cualquier minutos se desmayaría. Accedió a quitar las manos de la micronación de las del afectado con un bloqueó emocional, donde cogió las de él, separándolo.

― ¿Así que es tu hijo? ―volvió a preguntar― ¿O nueva micronación? ―a la segunda interrogativa fijó sus azules orbes en el pequeño escondido detrás de las piernas de Inglaterra. Eso verificaba que era su hijo.

―No es mi hijo y no es una micronación ―comenzó a contestarle. Sealand ya no entendía nada, ¿entonces que era? ¿nuevo país?―. Es una isla ―decía mirando al nombrado mientras le acariciaba el cabello―, es hijo de Martín y Manuel… ¿lo has escuchado? ―volvió a fijarse en el otro rubio.

―Algo… ¿Entonces no es tu hijo ni micronación? Bah, y yo pensando en un nuevo hermanito, desu yo. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―fue dando saltos hacia el menor, quien ocultó el rostro en las piernas del británico.

Manuel tenía razón al referirse que con personas que jamás había visto no les hablaba y/o simplemente se escondía.

―Hey. ―Sealand lo llamó para que le respondiera. No hubo caso.

―Su nombre es Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, su nombre humano es Carlitos.

― ¿Así que eres una isla? ―cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho― Mi nombre es Sealand, soy un gran país, desu yo.

―No es cierto ―corrigió Arthur, luego bajó su altura frente al argentino-chileno―. Sealand es una fortaleza. Luego no lo necesité y se autoproclama como un país, pero obviamente yo me opongo.

― ¡Soy un país! ―se defendió.

Arthur botó aire. ― ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus juguetes? O ve con tus padres.

―Quise venir a molestarte. Mis padres ya saben que estoy aquí. Y no me iré porque tengo a un nuevo amigo, desu yo. ―se inclinó hacia rubiecito con las manos detrás de la espalda, sonriéndole.

Inglaterra pensó que sería bueno que tuviera amigos, mal que mal estaba rodeado de adultos, y quizás con Sealand tendría una buena amistad.

― ¿Estás seguro que no es tu hijo? ―volvió a cuestionar.

― ¡No es mi hijo!

―Mi papá…es Argentina… ―al fin estaba hablando. La timidez fue reemplazada por la seriedad fría― No lo confundas con alguien tan idiota…y pirata. ―dijo y se alejó de las piernas del mayor.

Ese chiquillo es cosa seria, pensó Sealand. ¡Genial! Otro más que detestaba a Arthur.

― ¿Te vas a quedar entonces? ―preguntó Arthur evadiendo lo dicho por Tierra del Fuego.

―Sí. ¿Van a salir?

―Tenemos pensado ir al parque de diversiones.

― ¡Quiero ir, desu yo! ―saltó y alzó los brazos.

―Como quieras. Si quieres pueden jugar, tengo que hacer las cosas. No hagan nada malo, sobre tú Sealand. ―fulminó con la mirada al nombrado advirtiéndole si hacía cualquier broma en contra de su persona, lo lamentaría, lo acusaría con Suecia, dando el resultado de un buen castigo. Después los dejó solos para ordenar la casa.

―Oye… ¿Y qué haces aquí en casa del idiota? ―Sealand comenzó la conversación mirando a la oveja quien comía verduras en su plato.

―Mi mamá me dejó con él, yo no quería.

―Ah… ―murmuró. De repente recordó su manzana, la cogió de la mesa y se le ocurrió algo normal― Sentémonos, así nos conocemos mejor y planeamos como molestar al idiota. ―había dicho tomando asiento. El isleño aceptó su invitación.

―Sos… ¿hermano del pirata?

―Se podría decir que sí. Él me creó, pero el muy idiota me abandonó. Ahora tengo los mejor padres del mundo, papá Suecia y mamá Finlandia, mi mamá es muy tierno y cariñoso, mi papá también…aunque…da algo de miedo a mi mamá…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Se llevan mal?

―No, no. Sucede que…papá es buena persona, pero su mirada da miedo a mi mamá. Lo bueno es que se quieren mucho, desu yo. ¿Y que ahí de los tuyos? Sé que ellos no se llevan muy bien. ―dio un mordico a la fruta.

―Es verdad…no se llevan bien, pero se quieren mucho aunque mamá lo niegue. Mi papá lo ama mucho.

―Para ser tan chico sabes mucho, desu yo.

― ¿Chico? Soy más grande que vos.

― ¿Eh? No es cierto, desu yo.

― ¿Cuándo te construyeron? ―cualquiera podría decir que estaba represando el ego de Martín. Su rizo se curvó más, el ego aumentaba.

―En 1942.

―Soy mayor que vos, me descubrieron en 1520.

― ¡¿What? ¡¿Tan viejo eres? ¡Pero pareces de seis años, desu yo! ―exclamó sorprendido. El otro niño únicamente levantó los hombros y los dejó donde mismo, no tomándole atención al asunto― Bueno…eres bajo de estatura… ¿Por qué tu mamá te trajo?

―Creo que mamá y papá y mis tíos fueron a una fiesta para adultos hecha por tío Luciano o algo así, por eso me dejó aquí. Contame de vos, ¿eres una especie de principado?

―Yes. Principado de Sealand, un lindo país que algún día será reconocido, desu yo. Me puedes llamar Peter.

―Ojala fuera así, che.

― ¿Nos unimos para crear el mejor país del mundo? ―le prepuso entusiasmado.

―Yo solo soy una isla…

― ¡¿Y qué importa? El tonto de Gilbert también quiere volver a ser un país, podemos unirnos.

―Tío abuelo Gilbert no es tonto, él es grandioso ―le corrigió. Odiaba cuando la gente hablaba mal de Prusia, porque era su tío abuelo y era amigo de su _mamá_―. No sé si aceptar, mamá Chile se enojará mucho conmigo…también papá Argentina.

― ¿Qué desean para almorzar? ―Arthur apareció sin el pijama puesto, no piensen mal, estaba vestido con ropa casual.

― ¿Vas a cocinar? Que asco. ―repudió el principado, tenía sus obvias razones.

―No voy a cocinar, pediré comida ―lo hacía más por Carlitos que por Peter, cualquier cosa cocinada por él mataría al mayor―. ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? ―le preguntó al hijo de Manuel.

―Eh…un poco…es que… ―dudaba― Tío Pedro me dio eso…

* * *

―_Ay, pero que lindo eres. Nada comparado con Manuel y con Martín. ¿Te gustan las enchiladas?_

― _¿Qué es eso?_

― _¿No lo conoces?_

―_No…_

―_Ps, es una rica tortilla o masa…am…enrollada con muchos alimentos por dentro. Te gustará._

―_Oka. Quiero comer eso, tío Pedro._

―_No le eches tanto chile. ―aconsejó Itzel a su hermano._

― _¿Le va a echar a mamá? ―se preguntó inocente._

―_Claro que no sobrinito. Chile es una salsa picante._

―_Ah…_

_Rato después._

― _¿Te gustó las enchiladas? ―preguntó Pedro._

― _¡La wea está picante! ¡No me gusta!_

― _¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Waaa~!_

―…_Te dije que no le echaras tanto chile._

* * *

―No me gusto. ―cerró los ojos al solo recordar.

― ¿Y comida peruana? ―preguntó el inglés.

―Em…

* * *

―_Eres la cosita más linda que he conocido. Me alegra ser tío, pe._

―_Tengo hambre._

―_Puedo cocinar cualquier cosa, menos comida chilena ni argentina._

―_Uhm…mi mamá me dijo que cocinas bien, y que tus comidas son muy ricas._

―_Sí. Te preparé algo muy delicioso._

_Al rato después._

―_Se ve rico._

―_Se llama frejol colado. ¿Está bueno?_

― _¡Sí!_

―_Eres un encanto, pe._

* * *

―Tío Miguel cocina muy bien pero…no creo que otra persona cocine como él. ―por supuesto que nadie cocinaría mejor que el peruano.

― ¿Comida francesa? ―ofreció otra vez. Si no quería que otra persona le cocinara comida peruana, entonces al francés quien vivía más cerca.

―Sí. Tío Francis cocina muy bien, me gusta mucho. Además él vive cerca de vos. ―al fin.

Inglaterra ordenó al menor a ducharse mientras hacía la llamada a Francia, el pequeño acertó y se fue al baño.

Inglaterra cogió el teléfono marcando el número. Espero a que contestara.

―Bonjouuuuuur ―la vos sonó sensual, donde al británico no le agradó―. Quien sea que esté hablando con Francis, tienes mucha suerte.

―Deja de hacerte el galán, wine bastard. ―como odiaba que ese idiota del vino se creyera el más lindo y caballero, porque de caballero no tenía nada de nada.

― ¿L'Angleterre? ―se preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

―Sí. ―afirmó.

― ¿Para qué llamas? Últimamente no me has llamado mon amour… ¿deseas algo que hermano mayor te pueda dar? ―dijo picaron.

―No necesito nada tuyo imbécil. ―dijo con repugnancia.

―Bien ¿y para que llamas aparte de escuchar mi voz?

― ¿Puedes traer comida? ―dudo en el momento rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

― ¿Qu'est-ce? ―no comprendía.

―No lo malinterpretes. Sucede, que estoy cuidando al hijo de Martín y Manuel…

― ¡¿Carlitos? ―Francis exclamó feliz sin dejar de terminar al inglés.

―Sí, sí. ―acertó sin ánimos.

―Ma petit Carlitos no le he visto hace dos meses ―la alegría se sentía a través del auricular, hacía tanto sin verlo. Deseaba abrazarlo, tocarle un poquito ese rizo heredado de los hermanos italianos a Martín y de Martín al pequeñín―. Bueno, creo que quieres que lleve comida por el estómago de mi sobrino, ¿verdad?

―Lamentablemente…sí.

―Très bien. No demoraré mucho en llegar.

―Ah, oye, somos tres.

― ¿Tres?

―Sealand está aquí, y se hicieron amigos. Asique trae para tres porciones.

―Como digas mon amour, nos vemos. Au revoir. ―con lo último dicho, colgó el teléfono.

En el tiempo de esperar de la llegada de Francia, Arthur se acomodó en el sofá a ver televisión. Los menores platicaban en el dormitorio sobre el nombre de la oveja.

―Mis padres también tienen una mascota, es una perrita, se llama Hanatamago ―decía Sealand jugando con la ovejita arriba de la cama, ella balaba―. ¿Cómo se llama tu oveja?

―Como tú. ―respondió sencillo.

― ¿Se llama como yo?

―No. Se llama como tú.

― ¿Sealand?

―No. Como tú, se llama Como tú.

―Por eso Sealand, desu yo. ―antes se encontraba contento que esa oveja se llamara "Sealand", pero hasta lo que sabía, el único "Sealand" era él. ¿Entonces…? No comprendía.

―Beee~. ―baló Como tú.

―No te entiendo. Me dices que se llama como yo, pero no es así…

―Mirá, che. Sí que sos boludo.

―No te entendí lo que dijiste, da igual.

―Escucha con atención. Mi oveja no se llama como vos, ni como yo, ni como nadie. Se llama Como tú. ¿Entendés?

―No… ―negó con la cabeza.

A Carlitos no le quedaba otra alternativa para entrarlo a entender.

―Como tú, ven aquí. ―se había levantado caminando hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió al oír su nombre.

― ¡Ya entendí, desu yo! ―ya era hora.

El timbre y unos golpecitos en la puerta sonaron. Arthur fue abrir y ahí estaba Francis con una gran bandeja cubierta en las manos.

―No demoraste tanto. ―le dijo Arthur dejándolo pasar.

―Todo por alimentar al hijo de Argentina, no puedo hacerlo. ―surcó los labios, luego buscó con la azulina mirada al pequeño, al no encontrarlo, le entregó el almuerzo a las manos de Inglaterra.

―Thanks. Ahora vete.

― ¿Y mi propina?

― ¿Cuál propina imbécil? No dijiste nada sobre propina.

―Pero quizás…otra propina. ―se le había acercado susurrando y acariciándole el rostro. El inglés se tensó un poco, ya que alguien le salvó.

― ¡Tío Francis! ―su salvador era la isla.

― ¡Mon petit! ―Francia dejó hacer su depravades para agacharse y recibir en sus brazos al rubiecito del rizo― ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien. ―respondió encontrándose en sus brazos.

― ¿Quién es? Ah, el otro idiota. ―dijo Sealand sin ánimos.

― ¿Mamá y papá se han portado bien contigo? ―volvió a preguntar, dios, lo adoraba tanto.

―Sí. Pero mi mamá aún sigue diciendo que no debo juntarme contigo.

―No le hagas caso. Manuel es muy gruñón y sobreprotector, no como Martincito. ¿Cómo lo has pasado con Arthur? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo?

―Jamás le haría algo malo, no como tú pervertido. ―respondió Arthur todavía cargando la bandeja.

―Le estoy preguntando a Carlitos, no a ti…Inglaterra ―entrecerró los ojos despreciándolo, luego miró al menor―. ¿Y?

―Uhm…no me ha hecho nada ―contestó―. En todo caso…es aburrido.

― ¡Jajajaja! Lo es, lo es.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No soy aburrido, es más, ayer la pasamos muy bien, le conté un cuento, conversamos de muchas cosas ¿verdad? ―dijo sonriéndole al menor.

―No. ―lo negó.

―No mientas. Ahora nos llevamos mejor.

―No. ―negó otra vez. Francis reía por dentro, pues obviamente esos dos no se llevarían bien ni aunque el Papa se lo pidiera.

― ¡Maldito crío! ―exclamó enojado por negar su amistad el cual iba naciendo― Como castigo no iremos al parque de diversiones.

― ¡¿What? Enano, dile que le caes bien, desu yo. ―intervino Sealand queriendo ir al parque. Tierra del Fuego lo observó, también quería ir al parque.

―Nos…―moduló nervioso. Se lamentaría tanto por esto― llevamos un poco bien…

Francia se sorprendió. Tal vez era el fin del mundo. En fin, no le dio más importancia.

―Como sea, vamos almorzar asique vete. ―ordenó "amablemente" Inglaterra al francés.

―Sirve tranquilo, déjame estar un ratito más con él. ―pidió Francis abrazando fuertemente sin dañar el cuerpo del isleño.

Arthur suspiró resignado, se fue con Sealand a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Francia bajó al pequeño. Lo miró contemplándolo en su momento. Sonrió.

Había preguntado en conocer la Torre Eiffel, donde el mayor le propuso en las vacaciones ir juntos a conocer la hermosa París.

Los pómulos del país se tornaron rojizos, cerró los ojos para llevar su mano a la cabellera el menor, desordenándole un poco. Él por su parte sonreía, pero sintió algo no normal.

El dedo pulgar junto con el índice comenzaron a frotar el rizo de Tierra del Fuego.

―Eres tan lindo, me gustaría que fueras más grande. ―decía Francis tocándole el rizo.

El pobrecito del rubiecito se sentía extraño, luego fue jalado sintiendo…algo muy extraño para su corta mentalidad de niño.

―Ah…tío Francis…q-qué…

―Vous êtes un charme (Eres un encanto).

― ¡Waaaah! ¡Francis, ¿Qué mierda le estás haciendo? ―Arthur al ver esa acción tipo "España le toca el rizo a Lovino para 'esas cosas'", se aterrorizó y se enojó. Dejó el plato que llevaba sobre la cabeza de Sealand quien también llevaba dos platos en cada mano. Corrió hasta agarrar al francés… ― ¡No vuelvas a venir, maldito pervertido! ―y lo hecho de la casa sin antes darle una buena patada en el trasero que lo hizo volar trecientos metros lejos de la puerta. Cerró bruscamente.

Peter ya estaba colando el almuerzo, debería dedicarse a malabarismo, ¿no?

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―estaba preocupado por lo que hizo el idiota del vino. Se agachó, observándolo. El pequeño tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates.

―S-Sí…no sé qué fue eso…pero…cada vez que me toca el rizo…siento cosas…raras…se siente bien, pero no sé por qué… ―dijo todo inocente.

―Tranquilo, prometo que nadie te tocara el rizo. ―le regaló una sonrisa, sin embargo Tierra del Fuego no sabía a lo que se refería, y menos sabía que esa era su zona erógena. Sin querer el mayor, pasó su mano por el cabello para hacerlo sentir mejor, sin malas intenciones, pero el mundo quiso otra cosa.

Gimió, el pequeño gimió involuntariamente. Sin querer pasó a llevar el rizo.

― ¡I'm sorry! ¡Perdón, no quise! ―Arthur se alteró y se puso de pie, nervioso y sonrojado― Me-Mejor vamos a al-almorzar ―rápidamente cogió la mano de Carlitos yendo a la mesa. Al sentarse, se maltrataba psicológicamente―_. Soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido, soy un pervertido…le toqué el rizo…se lo toqué como Francia… ¡Pero fue un accidente!... Soy un pervertido…sus padres me van a matar…_

.

* * *

**N/A:** Jajaja…pobre Arthur, ahora es pedófilo al igual que Francis. Obvia que el padre es Martín… ¿de quién más sería?. Sealand entra en acción, Carlitos necesita un amigo ¿no? Aasdadasd, me di cuenta que esto puede ser shota, pero no lo pondré, quizás para otros fic's o qué sé yo… SealandxTierradelFuego… ¡Que crack! xD

Buenos, gracias por sus review's, me dan ánimo para continuarlo.

Sigan dejando, le das amor y mucho ego a Carlitos.

Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi loca creación.

Advertencia: La ternura y lo tsundere del hijo de M&M. Lo buen padre que puede lograr ser Arthur. Leve PrusxAus.

* * *

**Babysitting**

Arthur seguía atormentándose mentalmente. Peter preguntó si estaba bien porque que vio que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, hasta creía que se había subido la presión. Arthur contestó que estaba bien, era el calor del momento y no tocara más el tema.

Después de almorzar la deliciosa comida francesa, Tierra del Fuego pidió una taza de té, la misma costumbre que su _mamá_. Luego Inglaterra fue al baño a arreglarse, lavarse el rostro quitando la alta temperatura de sus pensamientos. Solo fue un accidente, jamás haría eso, menos con un pequeño, con nadie. Respiraba y exhalaba calmándose. Era un adulto responsable, sí, eso era. Se miró en el espejo, se peinó un poco el cabello y salió. Ay…tenía que salir con dos infantes, cuál de los dos era peor.

― ¿Podemos ir con Como tú? ―preguntó el isleño cargando a la oveja.

―En el parque de diversiones dudo mucho que dejen entrar ovejas. Tendrás que dejarla aquí ―contestó colocándose una chaqueta oscura. El menor protestó con insultos argentino que apenas logró entender. Volvió a regañarlo en que no debía ir con una oveja, hasta que acertó―. No te abrigues tanto.

―Donde vivo siempre hace frío.

―Estamos en Londres.

―Siempre llueve.

―Ahora no está lloviendo, o no iríamos al parque. ―finalizó yendo a la cocina, preparando verduras para la oveja (no las cocinó, asique ella no se va morir). Volvió a la sala, abrió la puerta para salir. Tomó la mano de Carlitos, pero este la rechazó. Volvió a tomarla y de nuevo fue rechazado. Suspiró con resignación, aun no le tenía simpatía. Hizo salir primero a los menores y luego él.

Sealand corrió enseguida al auto, lamentablemente tuvo que esperar al inglés a que abriera. El isleño caminaba sin apuros.

Entraron. Sealand adelante junto con Arthur, y Tierra del Fuego atrás…muy entretenido, era mejor para él, no quería estar al lado del idiota del té.

―Colóquense los cinturones. ―ordenó Arthur dando llave al coche, encendiendo el motor y acomodando el retrovisor.

―Listo. ―dijo Peter.

― ¿Hijo de Manuel? ―alzó la vista mirándolo por el espejo.

―Ya oh…ni que fuera tonto.

―No me trases así, solo te cuido.

―Solo porque Chile es mi mamá.

―… ―prefirió no decir nada colocándose unos lentes de sol, negros.

La brisa entraba por los ventanales, desordenando los tres cabellos rubios. La micronación tenía la cabeza afuera, gritando que iba a ser un gran país.

―Pensaba que ibas a sacar ese coche antiguo de los años veinte, desu yo. ―dijo divertido.

― ¿Tiene un auto viejo? ―preguntó curioso el rubiecito de atrás. Sealand afirmó― Igual que el dueño. ―surcó los labios.

Arthur río estúpidamente. ―Tú también eres viejo.

―No. Comparado con vos, soy un pibe. ―se defendió. Inglaterra no supo que más decir, pues era verdad, comprando con el mocoso, era un veterano… No. El veterano era Francis. Él era anciano, gran diferencia.

―De todas formas ―decía Peter―, tu Bentley no esta tan mal.

―Thanks. ―agradeció Arthur con una sonrisa manteniendo la vista al volante.

―Aunque prefiero los alemanes. ―hasta aquí llegó su sonrisa gracias a Sealand.

―Yo también ―apoyó Carlitos, luego el otro menor giró hacia atrás iniciando una conversación―. Los Bentley son de matriz alemana.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Tío Ludwig me lo dijo. Ah, sí ―recordó―. Una vez, mamá y yo subimos a un…am…Mercedes, creo que así se llamaba…

― ¿Mercedes-Benz?

―Sí, ese, che. Nos invitó mi tío abuelo Prusia, gritaba que los autos alemanes eran los mejores del mundo y que algún día crearía uno prusiano…pero…no puede ―dijo cabizbajo lamentando el sueño de Gilbert, pero enseguida pronunció lo siguiente―. Pero sigue siendo grandioso y re-groso, y mejor que tú, cejas grandes.

A Arthur le pareció una vena de enojo en la frente.

―_No le sigas el juego Arthur, no te enojes, sigue manejando._ ―pensó.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, Inglaterra intentó una vez más cogerle la mano para que no se perdiera, lamentablemente fue rechazado. Tenía que tomarle la mano o se perdería entre la multitud, y cuyo padre argentino lo asesinaría. ¿Qué podría hacer para entrarlo en razón? Le entregó dinero a Peter para que fuera a comprarse alguna golosina. Al estar solos, bajó a su altura.

― ¿Qué idiota? ―preguntó esquivo el menor.

― ¿Por qué no me das la mano? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza, sonriéndole.

―Porque no quiero. ―escupió…la palabra.

―Vamos, pensaba que nos llevamos un poco mejor ―ahora no recibió ninguna respuesta. Suspiró―. Escucha, te puedes perder y no quiero un atentado de tu padre y menos de tu madre, que a él le tengo mucho más miedo… ―luego comenzó a imaginarse toda una escena dramática del matrimonio enterándose de la perdida de Tierra del Fuego.

Imaginación de Arthur:

_― ¡¿Qué, qué? ―gritaron al unísono los dos latinos._

_― ¡Estúpido pirata, ahora sí que tengo muchas razones para declararte la guerra! ―gritó furioso Martín soñándolo con el dedo, segundo después pronunció una gran cantidad de insultos en modismos argentinos._

_― ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Confié en ti weón! ―ahora seguía Manuel agarrándose los cabellos._

_―Yo… ―modulaba Arthur― No sé cómo pasó. Solo me descuidé un segundo y desapareció de mi vista… ―mantenía la mirada baja, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlos. Sin embargo la levantó y no fue buena idea― ¡¿Q-Qué es eso? ―se asustó. Detrás de los padres aparecieron ambos ejércitos._

_―Nuestra amistad se acabó Inglaterra. Mi hijo es primero que todo. ―Manuel estaba amenazante, rodeado de un aura maligna. En sus brazos cargaba una metralleta._

_― ¡Ma-Manuel baja esa arma! ¡No me gusta tu broma! ¡Lo lamento mucho!_

_―Yo le arrancaré los sesos, ¿y vos, mi amor? ―preguntó el argentino, también cargando una metralleta._

_―Las piernas. ―contestó._

_― ¡Ustedes dos, aléjense! ¡No creo que seas capaz de dispararme las piernas, ¿verdad? ―le decía al castaño completamente aterrado, y comenzó a reír nervioso. Lentamente iban acercándose― ¡Aleja esa arma Martín, te lo advierto, me haces algo, lo lamentaras! ¡Manuel, hazlo entrar en razón! ¡AHHHHHHH~!_

Imaginación de Arthur finalizada.

―La verdad, no quiero perderte. ―soltó una risilla tonta pensando en todo lo anterior.

Carlitos seguía mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

―Está bien ―dijo al fin tomando por sorpresa a Arthur―. Solo para no preocupar a mi mamá y ni a mi papá, porque a él le dará un ataque de pánico. ―se refirió a Martín.

Inglaterra surcó los labios, se levantó y cogió la mano del pequeño, lo había aceptado. Ahora tenía que buscar a la micronación quien se había ido a comprar chocolate o quien sabe qué cosa. Algo lo detuvo, no lo dejaba avanzar, bajó la mirada a su mano. Cierta cabellera rubia estaba ladeada fija en un puesto de helados.

― ¿Quieres un helado? ―dijo Arthur sonriéndole. El latino se sonrojó, lo había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llamó su atención― ¿Quieres uno?

―Sí… ―contestó con el entrecejo fruncido desviando la mirada. Arthur lo hizo avanzar hacia la pequeña heladería y pidió.

― ¿De qué sabor? ―preguntó la atendedora.

―Ammmm… ―pensaba el pequeño― Chocolate con…ammm…con vainilla.

En ese momento, Sealand pareció con una bebida y un gran paquete de papas fritas.

La mujer le entregó el barquillo de helado al británico.

―Aquí tiene para su hijo, señor.

― ¿Eh? ―se desconcertó y se sorprendió. ¡Por todos las hadas! Ya tenía suficiente en pensar que ese niño fuese su hijo… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Eran señales? Pe-Pero, no podía ser posible, por supuesto, claro que no. Tierra del Fuego es una isla compartida entre Argentina y Chile…Inglaterra no tenía nada que ver. Suficiente, le pondría punto final a esto― Je, gracias my lady. Pero no es mi hijo, gracias al cielo.

―Y yo agradezco que no sea mi padre. ―interrumpió recibiendo el helado de las manos de Arthur. ¿Cómo se le ocurría esa señorita decir que era su papá? ¿Él? Su único gran papá era Martín, su adorado papá, el mejor país del mundo y el que mejor juega fútbol. Que su mamá no oiga o lea esto por favor.

Antes de ir a los juegos, la nación mayor; era la una nación entre los dos, sacó de su bolsillo un papel.

―Le dejo mi número de teléfono y celular por cualquier cosa. No dude en llamarme, si desea la puedo llevar a los lugares más elegantes de Londres. Que tenga un hermoso día, my lady. ―surcó los labios caballerosamente, incluso todo lo dicho fue tan elegante y caballero logrando sonrojar a la dama. Ella miro los números…algún día lo llamaría, no obstante tenía un gran problema: Tenía novio.

― ¡Mueve el trasero idiota! ―le gritó Sealand enojado― ¡No estamos aquí para tus nuevas conquistas! Arg, es igual que el pervertido de Francis, desu yo. ―terminó de decir comiendo una papa frita.

―No soy un pervertido, soy un caballero. Y no me insultes ―apuntó a Tierra del Fuego antes de que dijera algo referente a Manuel―. Vamos…am… ―mientras pensaba, tomó la mano libre del pequeño― ¿Al carrusel?

―Eso es aburrido, desu yo. ―opinó Peter.

― ¿Al barco pirata?

―No voy a subirme a esa wea. ―opinó Carlitos.

― ¿A la montaña rusa?

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Peter.

―Pero Carlitos no puede subir por la estatura ―dijo Arthur mirando al nombrado―. ¡Ah, claro! Hay un sitio llamado el jardín de la fantasía, ¿eso les gusta?

―A mí no. ―negó el más joven.

―Yo quiero ir. ―acertó el hijo de Martín.

Ahora era otro problema. ¿Es que no podían estar de acuerdo esos dos? Le gustaría ir a la montaña rusa y a la vez al jardín. Exhaló agotado.

―Arthur, Arthur, mira es mi tío abuelo Gilbo. ―el isleño llamó su atención tirándole de la mano indicando al albino caminando solo por el parque.

― ¿Prusia? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ―se preguntó, no era común ver al prusiano por estos lugares a no ser obligado por Hungría o acompañar a Ludwig junto con Feliciano…o andaba con su grupito de amigos pervertidos.

―Lo voy a saludar, che.

― ¿What? No, espera…

― ¡Tío abuelo Gilbo! ―no pudo detenerlo, no quería tener a ese germano a su lado, riendo y alagándose lo grandioso que era. El heredero del ego corrió hacia él con cuidado de no caer su helado.

― ¿Uhm? ―miró en su momento hasta visualizar a cierto pequeño corriendo a él― ¡Sobrino nieto awesome! ―sonrió feliz agachándose recibiendo en sus brazos.

― ¿Alguna razón por la que le tiene tanto aprecio? Ni si quiera me deja insultarlo, desu yo. ―comentó Peter al lado de su creador.

―Es el hijo de Manuel. ―respondió.

― ¿Y? Lo único que sé que esos dos se la pasan tomando como tú idiota, desu yo.

―Manuel tiene influencia prusiana. Esa es la razón.

―Ah, no lo sabía. Pobrecito de él.

― ¿Pobrecito? Bah, no sabes nada enano.

― ¡Algún día seré un gran país y te destruiré, desu yo!

―Sí, sigue adelante.

― ¡Keseseseseseseses! ¡Eres tan lindo! ―exclamaba emocionado Gilbert abrazando al de orbes oscuros. En tanto, siguiendo con su rol de tío abuelo, Inglaterra se le acercó― ¡Hola Arthur!

―Hello. ¿Qué haces por acá? ―preguntó cordial. El país no país se incorporó.

―Dando la vuelta, como dice Manuelito. Tomar aire y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Y tú?

―Ser niñera del hijo del señor ego y de la "señorita" del té, y de Sealand. ―contestó un poco molesto en ser una niñera, ¡Ni siquiera le pagan por esto!

―Keseseseses. Mal tu vida. ¿Pero qué hace este pequeñín contigo? ―bajó la mirada a la isla, él se la devolvió un con una sutil sonrisa.

―Solo me dejaron a cargo, ellos tenían cosas que hacer.

― ¿Puedo ir con el tío abuelo Gilbo? ―dijo Carlitos pidiendo permiso al inglés y lamiendo su helado― Con él la pasaré mejor, y vos te divertirás con Peter.

― ¡Sí, dile que sí! ¡Yo lo cuidaré, yo lo divertiré, yo lo alimentaré, yo lo criaré! ¡Que vaya con el awesome yo! ―gritó contento abrazando otra vez al argentino-chileno.

―Uhmmmm ―Arthur se puso a pensar. No era mala idea, así iría con la micronación a los juegos para su edad y altura. Lo único que esperaba, Prusia cuidara bien de él―. Okay.

― ¡Sí~!

―Pero cuídalo. Otra cosa, en dos hora más nos juntamos en la salida.

― ¿En dos horas? Eso es muy poco para que el peque disfrute con el grandioso yo.

―Dos horas y media, y nada más. ―dijo seriamente.

Prusia bufó, y acertó, cogió la mano de su sobrino nieto encaminándose a cualquier atracción.

― ¿Me das helado? ―preguntó sonriente, el rubio acertó, dejando que probara su helado, ya no le quedaba casi nada. Nuevamente lo abrazó― ¡Eres la cosa más dulce que existe en el planeta! ―juntos su mejilla con la de él― ¡Sí, eso es! ―exclamó para asimismo― ¡Hablaré con el señorito para que nos pongamos en campaña! ¡Tener un hijo! ¡Keseseseseseses! ―reía solo.

Tierra del Fuego pestañó varias seguidas sin comprenderlo―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto. ¡Eres un encanto!

* * *

― ¿Adónde quieres ir? ―ambos de habla inglesa yacían solos mirando las atracciones convenientes.

― ¿A la casa embrujada? ―propuso con duda Sealand.

―Eso no, es muy común. ¿Sabes qué?

― ¿Te sacaras las cejas? ―bromeó dejando de comer. Arthur entrecerró los ojos, muy molesto.

―No. Te pasaré algo de dinero para que te diviertas ―buscaba en sus bolsillos la billetera, luego le entregó un poco de dinero―, en dos horas y media nos juntaremos en la salida.

― ¿And you?

―Iré… ―volteó para atrás, observando la heladería― a comprar un helado.

―Sí, claro. Sé perfectamente que vas a coquetear a la heladera, desu yo.

―No voy a coquetearle…voy a…conversar, como el caballero que soy ―hasta se convencía él mismo, pero Sealand no le creía absolutamente nada―. Bien, bien. Ve a jugar, adiós. ―hizo mover al menor para que fuera a las tracciones. Después giró sobre su cuerpo dando pasos hasta la heladería―. Hola.

Después de las dos horas y media…

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Gilbert viendo a Arthur.

―Tch. Ella tiene novio. ―dijo entre dientes. Si hubiese sabido que esa chica estaba saliendo, jamás, pero jamás le coquetearía, y no recibiría un golpe en la cara por parte del tipo eso.

Luego, Gilbert junto con Peter se echaron a reír. Entre la carcajada, hizo a Arthur acaparar su atención, hastiándose.

En eso, Carlitos aprovechó la oportunidad de colocarse detrás del, agacharse y amarrarle los cordones, todos unidos. Esperó a que Arthur hiciera su primer movimiento de pies, ya que estaba enojado soportando la risa de esos dos.

― ¡Cállense de una buena vez! ―gritó. Movió un pie para ir a golpearlos pero se cayó.

Otra vez comenzaron a reír eufóricamente agradeciendo la gran broma del isleño.

Inglaterra ordenó muy enojado, más que enojado, mucho más que enojado…irse a casa. Tomó de las orejas a ambos rubios hasta subir al auto y ante la protesta de Gilbert por proteger al rubio del rizo. De todas formas se fue. Arthur tenía pensado dejar a Sealand con Suecia, sea como sea.

Prusia suspiró apenado por lo injusto que había sido con su pequeño sobrino nieto. Se rascó la nuca, miró la hora en su celular. Ya era tarde, quedó en darle una visita a Roderich.

* * *

―Ten, aquí tienes a tu hijo. No quiero que venga más a mi casa y menos para molestar. ―decía exasperado el británico entregándole a Sealand. Ambos países adultos se juntaron en unas calles de Londres, no supo cómo Suecia llegó tan rápido, pero llegó, eso contaba.

― ¿Qué h'zo? ―preguntó serio como siempre observando fijamente al menor.

―Travesuras. Ahora debo irme, tengo otro monstruo a quien cuidar.

―B'ena su'rte ―dijo despidiéndose. Luego miró a Sealand―. E'tás cast'g'do.

― ¡¿What? ¡No, yo no hice nada, desu yo! ¡Fue se niño, el hijo de Argentina y Chile, desu yo!

* * *

Llegó apresurado a la casa del austriaco, haciendo a un lado a la húngara, quién reclamaba porque no estaba vestido para recibirlo. Entró al cuarto y cerró con llave.

― ¡Oye, sal ahora mismo! ¡¿No ves que me estoy vistiendo, tonto?

― ¡Señorito podrido! ¡Quiero que me des un hijo, ahora!

― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Quiero un hijo! ¡Manuel y Martín tienen uno! ¡El grandioso yo también quiere! ¡Y ahora vengo a comenzar la fábrica!

― ¡¿Fábrica? ¡Aléjate indecente! ¡Ellos tienen un hijo, pero no por un embarazado! ¡Y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, tonto!

― ¡Soy demasiado awesome como para dejarte embarazado! ¡Mis espermatozoides son awesomes! ¡Abre las piernas!

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Entiéndelo dumm! (estúpido)

― ¡Intentaré hasta que me des un hijo! ¡Abre las piernas!

― ¡Hungría ayúdame!

Mientas tanto con Elizaveta…

― ¿Dónde mierda deje mi cámara? ―buscó apresurada y sonrojada con saber del cómo Gilbert se las arreglaría para dejar embarazado a Roderich― ¡Aquí está! ―regresó detrás de la puerta…maldición, estaba cerrada. Bueno, no quedaba otra que es escucharlos gemir, jadear y entre más para sus apuntes yaoisticos de su día…y para sus oídos también. Oh, ¿eso fue un gemido del señor Austria?

Sí…lo era.

* * *

_Continuará…_

**N/A:** ¡Chan! Aquí el cap. Personalmente, espero que Gilbo cumpla su sueño en ser padre xD. Envidió a Hungría…

Nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, será más tierno.

_¿Review's?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi loca creación.

Advertencia: La ternura y lo tsundere del hijo de M&M. Lo buen padre que puede lograr ser Arthur.

* * *

**Babysitting**

― ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! ―le tiraba de la oreja entrando a la casa, Arthur estaba bastante enojado― ¡Mi oreja!

― ¡Ahora te vas a dormir! ¡¿Entendido? ―cerró la puerta soltándole la oreja.

―Nghnnn… ¡Te odio! ―frunció el ceño con toda la ira acumulada y corrió al cuarto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua molesto. Solo tendía que aguantar un día más, un día más, maldición.

Todo estaba callado, entró a la cocina preparar algo para comer. Rebanaba una manzana, no del todo bien. Los nervios le traicionaban aumentando el ritmo del corte del cuchillo.

No, no, no, no. ¡No se puede! Arthur se alteró haciéndose un corte en el dedo, comenzó a sangrar y rápidamente tomó un paño y presionó.

―Beee~.

Aquel baleo lo desconcertó volteando a ver. Ahí yacía la oveja, no acompañó a su pequeño dueño en el encierro.

Se miraban, ambos.

―Sí, tienes razón ―respondió como si Como tú le hubiese hablado y aconsejado. Arthur buscó en algunos cajones una bandita para la herida, si bien no era profunda, pero necesitaba cubrirla. Luego caminó a la habitación pensando en las palabras de disculpas, se detuvo en la puerta y golpeó suavemente―. ¿Puedo pasar? ―no le contestó, entonces intentó abrir la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, con seguro por dentro. Mierda― Tierra del Fuego, abre ―suavizó la voz para darle confianza, ni aun así contestó―. Escucha, no fue mi intención. Te pido disculpas, pero por favor abre la puerta para poder conversar ―no pasó nada. Se le iba la paciencia, hasta que pensó lo siguiente―_. Shit. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir igual que a su padre? Si hubiese sido un poco más amistoso que Manuel, sería diferente. _

―Está abierto.

¿Eh? Sumergido en su pensamiento el isleño quitó el seguro de la puerta y acto seguido regresó a la cama.

Arthur abrió la puerta caminando a él. Observó un bulto sobre la cama, era el rubiecito el rizo debajo del cubrecama. El mayor se sentó y se la quitó para verlo.

El pequeño se desconcertó y se incorporó rápidamente alejándose de él.

―Fui… ―comenzó Arthur― malo. Quizás tu oreja te duele.

―Mamá y papá nunca me tiraron de la oreja, y tú no eres nadie para hacerlo. ―dijo directo.

―Disculpa. Pero…no me agradó que te juntaras con Sealand, él es un dolor para mi cabeza. ―río un poco para hacer más simpática la conversación, no obstante el menor no dejaba de mirarlo de una manera directa insultándolo. No le quedaba otra opción sabiendo que recibiría patadas y manotazos. Extendió una mano a la del él, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ―efectivamente comenzó con sus pataletas para que dejara de abrazarlo ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¡Nadie! Intentó zafarse pero los brazos el inglés eran más fuerte presionándolo.

Arthur conocía los berrinches de un niño malcriado porque ha criado a muchos malcriados ganándose el primer lugar Peter, seguido de Alfred. El mocoso era insistente en salir de sus brazos, asique murmuró una y otra vez las disculpas y que jamás se juntara con Peter para hacerle bromas. Cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, lo soltó. Le acarició el cabello y nuevamente procedió a sermonear como un buen hermano mayor hasta calmar las cosas.

―Pensé que te habías ido a dormir como te dije.

―Son las siete de la tarde, idiota ―a pesar de todo, le seguía insultando―. Además…no duermo si no tomo chocolate o me leen un cuento.

―Es verdad…bueno… ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba preparando algo y…

― ¿Qué te paso en el dedo? ―le sorprendió la pregunta. Tierra del Fuego se incorporó un poco más a él observándole el dedo.

―Eh…nada… ―río― Me corte cuando picaba una manzana ―notó que le seguía mirando. ¡Era tan tierno cuando no lo atacaba! Le recordaba a Alfred―. ¿Y tienes hambre?

―No.

―Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres que juguemos?

― ¿Dónde está Como tú?

―Yo…ah, la oveja ―se había el olvidado de ese nombre, ¿quién se le ocurrió ese tonto nombre?―. Em… ¿Quién le puso el nombre a tu oveja?

―Mamá.

Ahora se preguntaba si la estupidez de Antonio fue heredada a todos los latinos y especialmente a Manuel.

Carlitos llamó a la oveja, llegó hasta subirse a la cama.

Inglaterra ofreció cantar alguna canción, pero el problema era que el pequeño no le gustaba la música moderna, era más tradicional, de campo, usando la guitarra acústica como acompañante, donde su _mamá_ le cantaba canciones de Violeta Parra, y su _papá_ de Mercedes Sosa. Arthur no sabía ninguna de ellas…con suerte una, pero en inglés. Podría llamar a España…no era buena idea, ya que de seguro no se iría de la casa para estar con su nieto, y de seguro tocaría flamenco o algo relacionado con tomates y Romano. No le dio más vuelta al asusto yendo a tomar la cena, el cual Carlitos pidió mate…y Arthur no sabía hacer eso, menos tenía esa yerba.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche.

El rubio mayor se dispuso a servirle chocolate y luego contarle un mágico cuento con hadas, unicornios y duendes.

―La princesa caminó acompañada de las hadas… ―sabíamos que a Tierra del Fuego no le agradaba las princesas, esta vez hizo una excepción― ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Será la magia? Exclamó la princesa… ―de cierta forma al menor ya le estaba aburriendo el cuento, eran mejores los de _mamá_

Aburrido…

Hizo oídos sordos a la mágica historia para niñas prefiriendo disfrutar de la noche a través de la ventana y tomando su chocolate, también se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus padres. Dio el último sorbo a su taza y giró viendo al mayor durmiendo. ¿No se suponía que él debería quedarse dormido con el cuento? Estúpido inglés.

El libro lo tenía en el pecho, entre abierto.

El argentino-chileno se acercó curioso inspeccionado si realmente se encontraba completamente dormido. Entrecerró los ojos haciendo un gesto estilo Lovino-tsundere mientras se acercaba al rostro del inglés, ser acercó un poco más.

Como tú dormía tranquilamente, abrigada con su propio pelaje.

El isleño tocó las cejas de Arthur esperando una reacción, no hubo nada. Entonces tiró un pelo de ellas, dando como resultado una expresión molesta, en el sueño sentía dolor, incluso hizo un murmullo. El menor prefirió no seguir molestando, en cualquier momento podría despertar y retarlo.

¿Qué le encontraba su _mamá_ a este tipo? Se preguntaba buscando respuesta. Inglaterra tenía cejas gruesas para nada atractivas, era inglés, y _papá_ odia a los ingleses, aps, pero estábamos hablando de _mamá _quien adoraba a los ingleses. Se cruzó de brazos buscando razones buenas… ¿Rubio? Bien, _mamá_ tiene un cierto gusto a los rubios, ejemplo de ello era _papá_. En fin, no seguiría dándole vuelta el tema porque al final llegaría a una sola respuesta: A _mamá_ le agradaba el británico y se acabó.

Y era un rompe hogares.

Suspiró agotado, ya era hora de dormir. Se adentraría a la cama, obviamente no taparía a Arthur, que se quede así…

Tal vez sí. Bajó de la cama y buscó una sábana para cubrirlo, luego…

―Alfred… ―pronunció y surcó los labios. Soñaba cuando el norteamericano era un niño.

Carlitos lo miró sin pensar recordando a ese tal Alfred… ¡Claro! Era ese chillón quien vivía arriba de sus tíos Pedro e Itzel. Finalmente le dio el menor interés. Subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado con algo de nerviosismo, estaba de lado mirándolo y se dejó dormir. El inglés yacía de boca arriba respirando y soñando complacido, volteó sintiendo una presencia, abrió un ojo llevándose una tierna sorpresa, enmarcó una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, fue normal, nada fuera de lo común aparte de que Tierra del Fuego ayudara en el aseo de la casa…extraño.

En estos momentos Arthur preparaba el almuerzo con MUCHO cuidado siguiendo cada paso de los ingredientes y preparación de un libro de cocina para principiantes sobre todo si eres británico.

― ¿A esto tengo que echarle sal? ―preguntó a las hadas quienes le ayudaban hasta con sus polvos mágicos.

― ¿Estás hablando solo? Cómprate un amigo. ―Carlitos apareció riendo de lo tonto que se veía el mayor hablándole a la nada.

―Estoy hablando con mis amigas las hadas ―respondió―. Deberías de verla, ¿no se suponía que las ves?

―No siempre. Ahora no…, hablas solo. ―volvió a decir.

Al rato después almorzaron. La comida no era mala, tampoco buena, por lo menos era comestible.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad, se pusieron a ver películas, jugar a los videojuegos, entre más como los mejores amigos. Arthur ya tenía la confianza del pequeño.

Más tarde, cada uno se fue hacer lo suyo. El mayor viendo sus proyectos y fundamentos para destrozar las absurdas ideas de Alfred, mientras que el menor del rizo jugaba. De la nada escuchó algo haciéndose trizas, como un vidrio proviniendo del baño. Dejó de lado sus cosas y corrió apresuradamente hasta llegar.

― ¡Por las hadas! ―exclamó espantando viendo al isleño con la mano sangrada sollozando. Enseguida cogió una toalla presionando suavemente en la manito deteniendo el sangrado.

―Me duele…sniff…

―Tranquilo… ¿Pero cómo te cortaste? Mantén presionado mientras busco una venda. ―dijo y el menor acertó posando su mano sobre la toalla en su herida.

―Sniff…con…estaba llevando un vaso de vidrio…sniff…lo iba dejar en el suelo para hacer pipí…sniff…pero Como tú me empujó sin querer…el vaso se elevó y cayó en mi mano…sniff…

―Debiste tener cuidado ―sacó una venda, algodón y un frasco de alcohol―. Suelta, para poder hacerte las curaciones.

― ¡No!

― ¿Eh?

― ¡No quiero que me eches alcohol, me va a doler!

―Pero… ―tenía razón, le iba a doler. Pero tenía que curarle. Buscó otra vez en el botiquín sacando una povidona yodada, por lo menos esto no le dolerá demasiado. Procedió a curarle con cuidado hasta lograr vendarlo viendo que seguía sollozando― Listo, ¿te duele?

―Un poco… ―miró un momento su mano vendada― Gracias papá.

― ¿Eh? ―¿cómo le llamó? Los dos se desconcertaron por la frase, hasta se sonrojaron.

―Di-Digo… ―quería arreglar el mal entendido, obvio que era un mal entendido, solo se confundió recordando a su _padre_ argentino.

―N-No, está bien. De seguro recordaste a Martín cuando te curaba ¿verdad? No te preocupes, cualquiera se puede confundir ―claro, y hora quedó más psicoseado con ser el posible padre perdido de ese niño. Justo en ese instante antes de comenzar a psicosearce con el tema, su celular sonó, lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó―. ¿Sí? Hola Manuel…todo bien…tu hijo es un encanto, no ha hecho nada malo. Sí, créelo. Oh, está bien, yo lo alistaré. Nos vemos, adiós.

― ¿Era mamá?

―Sí. Vendrá a buscar en dos horas más.

― ¿Pero cómo si están en…?

―No sé, pero él dijo que vendrá en dos horas más.

―Am…oye…enserio…gracias… ―susurró. Arthur se sonrojó y se agachó a su altura.

―No hay de qué. ―sonrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Carlitos se inclinó abrazarlo, correspondió a gusto y pensó lo siguiente: ― _¡De verdad es todo un encanto! No es tan malo como parecía. Como me gustaría que se quedara conmigo…Me estoy comportando como Antonio…_

Y en dos horas más:

Chile llegó a casa del inglés siendo recibido muy amable con una linda sonrisa. Dijo que Argentina se encontraba afuera esperándolo en el auto, ya que no entraría ni muerto a su casa.

Tierra del Fuego yacía en el cuarto arreglándose junto con su ovejita.

― ¿Por qué no me acompañas con una taza de té? ―ofreció Arthur.

―Muchas gracias, pero estoy muy apurado. ¡¿Carlitos, estás listo?

― ¡Ya voy ma! ―contestó el rubiecito aun en el cuarto.

―Pero mientras lo esperas, podemos… ―volvió a insistir el británico.

―No insistas Arthur. De verdad agradezco que lo hayas cuidado bien y que no hayas tenido dolores de cabeza.

―Eh…si tuve algunos dolores, pero…bueno, es solo un niño ―soltó una risilla recordando todos los sucesos del ese niño maldito, aunque ahora las cosas estaban calmadas y se llevaban bien. Su semblante cambió enseguida a serio―. ¿Seguro que no quieres un té?

―Seguro… Oye… ―se colocó nervioso al sentir su muñeca sujetada por el mayor, el cual se fue acercándole― Te-Te estás acercando mucho… ―tartamudeó caminando hacia atrás, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del inglés. Siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar y sentir la pared en su espalda. Esto no iba por un buen camino de la fidelidad― A-Arthur…no te acerquí tanto… ―se estaba acercando demasiado― Recuerda que estoy con Martín…o sea…no es que este con él…él está afuera y… ―se debatía el mismo en ser o no ser la pareja del argentino, obviamente lo era, pero no le gustaba reconocerlo porque era gay e infinidades de argumentos tontos. Se asustó más cuando su boca estaba a punto, por centímetros en ser tocada por la de Inglaterra, si no fuera por Tierra del Fuego que apareció.

― ¡Vos! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Deja a mi mamá, rompe hogares! ―y al puro estilo "cabezazo Lovino" le dio en el estómago de Arthur quien cayó al suelo, tosiendo por gran golpe, pudo comprender lo que sentía Antonio. Por cierto, eso fue un adiós de la amistad recién creada.

― ¡Tierra del Fuego! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ―Manuel se alteró por dejar al británico en el suelo y tosiendo como loco.

― ¡Escuche la voz de mi hijo! ―Martín entró con la energía de padre protector. Observó desconcertado al inglés al medio de la sala― ¿Qué pasó aquí?

―El pirata casi besa a mamá. ―respondió al instante.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Nadie toca a mi esposa!

― ¡Espera, no es lo que piensas! ―Chile lo tomó de los brazos antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

― ¡Soltáme Manu! ¡Este tipo trató de abusar de vos, como siempre! ―gritó eufórico haciendo pataletas, mientras Arthur se ponía de pie.

―Beeee~. ―hasta Como tú estaba de espectadora para el segundo round.

Argentina se fijó en la mano vendada de Carlitos, lo alteró más. ― ¡¿Qué te pasó en la manito? ―ante esto el chileno lo soltó, pues también se preocupó.

―Me corte con un vaso de vidrio. ―respondió sencillo.

― ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Yo creí que estaría al cuidado de este pirata! ¡Ahora sí que lo mato! ―avanzó los pasos hacia Arthur.

― ¡Espera! ¡Fue un accidente, yo lo cure! ¡Le puse una venda! ―Arthur se defendía para que no le golpeara…demasiado tarde.

Comenzó una guerra de rubios en la sala. Manuel gritaba para hacerlos detener, pero no resultaba. Carlitos apoyaba al argentino.

La pelea terminó cuando el castaño agarró los brazos del argentino, llevándoselo para atrás y dejarlo ahí para correr ayudar al británico.

― ¡Arthur, yo te ayudo!

― ¡¿Che, sos boludo o qué? ¡Dejálo y preocupáte de tu esposo! ¡Mira mi boca, tiene una herida!

―Ma-Manuel…mejor vete…no quiero causar más problemas… ―estaba casi agonizando en el suelo.

― ¡Pero mira cómo te dejó ese weón! ―insistió en ayudarlo.

― ¡Dejálo, che! ―Martín se hastió y recogió a Manuel sobre sus hombros, y a Tierra del Fuego cargando a la oveja saliendo de la casa.

― ¡Suéltame, weón! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Inglaterra, mira cómo lo dejaste! ―comenzó a patalear en el camino. Martín lo dejó en el suelo para subirse al auto, pero Manuel regresó a toda velocidad― ¡Inglaterra! Sorry por todo, ya sabes cómo es Martín… ―se sentó ayudándolo.

―E-Estoy bien…mejor vete…puede llegar tu marido…

―No te voy a dejar así, te voy a llevar a-

― ¡Manu! ¡Vení aquí! ―enfadado, cogió otra vez a Chile al hombro y se lo llevó, hasta se dio el lujo de amarrarlo para que no volviera― ¡¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? ¡¿Podes dejar de preocuparte por ese puto pirata pasado a ron?

― ¡No, no puedo! ¡Es mi amigo!

― ¡Sí, claro! ¡Tu amigo! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

…

Arthur escuchó todo los gritos y el auto partir. Ahora solo había silencio y desorden…

Suspiró agotado de su vida.

―Okay…ese niño me odia más…no quiero volver a cuidarlo ―volvió a suspirar― Rompe hogares…tal vez…

Lo sea.

_Fin._

* * *

**N/A:** Hasta aquí llega el fic. Espero que les haya gustado, Manu todo alterado preocupado de Arthur como siempre… ¡Dale Martín, tu eres su esposo! Todo iba bien con Carlitos hasta que Arthur quiso sobrepasarse con Manu… Eso es todo.

¡Waa! Si Martín lo va a castigar, por favor que sea despacio, porque ayer en la mañana tembló y en la tarde también… ¡Si lo van hacer que sea en la Antártida!

Noticia! Supe que van hacer un túnel que pasara por la cordillera, es decir, van a unir a Martín con Manuel ¿para cuándo? No lo sé, por lo menos eso vi en la noticias, juro que en ese momento me pasé mil rollos yaois: Cuando entre el tren es el ***** de Martín entrando por el ***** de Manuel. Eso es hermoso.

Mensaje para las "pateras": ¿Un trio? Me va a costar mucho escribirlo, lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. Haré lo mejor posible para hacer gozar a Manuke.

En fin…

Gracias por sus review's por haber leído las aventuras de Carlitos.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
